


Replaced

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Does it hurt?"
Relationships: Woodland DeMars/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Replaced

He stared at the spot on her ribs, that was different shades of purple. It got more ugly the longer he stared at it, and yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Maybe it was because it was on her, or it could be just how she got.

“Does it hurt?”  
He tears his eyes away from the bruise, meeting Y/N’s. “What?”  
She takes his hands in her own, examining his knuckles. “Your hand. I wanted to know if your hand hurts.”  
“It’s fine.” Woods tells her, but that doesn’t stop her from going to the kitchen to get an ice pack, seemingly forgetting that she’s only in a sports bra and underwear.  
Coming back into the room, she passes him the ice pack, before going to his closet and pulling on her favorite shirt of his.

The two of them settle into bed in more subdued manner than usual. Gone are the playful kisses and light shoves, that make soft giggles and laughs leave them both. It’s replaced by, examining eyes to make sure the other isn’t in pain and holding their breath everytime the other moves.

Y/N finally closes her eyes when she feels his lips brush her forehead, trying to soothe her. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He tells her, voice just as quiet as hers. As she falls asleep, he watches her, only falling asleep himself when he sees that it’s after one on a Tuesday morning.


End file.
